Undertale Tumblr Drabbles
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Originally Posted on Tumblr them AO3, nwo finally here. a series of drabbles of the multiple undertale universes. Posted in the original Order
1. Drabble 1-2

A set of drabbled that i couldn't seem to continue or had no clue. i'll post more as i fidn them in a files or write them .lol

 _Sans by Toby Fox, Goth by nekophy, Geno/error/fresh by loverofpiggies, Fell Sans as himself, Underswap!Sans by Popcornp1nce, Dream and Nighmare by jokublog, Cross!Sans and Cross!Chara by jakei95 , Palette: angexci, Reaper: renrink_

* * *

 _ **Drabble #1: Time Travel**_

"Aw come on Geno, I was just teasing," Reaper said, his husband gave his usual one eyed glare and sighed.

"Its been a stressful day is all Reaper," Geno finally said.

"I know, but how about we head home now," Reaper said, a leer appearing on his face. Geno blushed and used a shortcut home quickly followed by Reaper.

High in the sky a small white garbed figure giggled, sure flying high enough to not be spotted was hard.. specially when one was just learning the skill.

But he knew time travel rules, you never meet your parents before your born.

Now all Goth had to do was figure out how to get to his own time.

* * *

 _ **Drabble #2: Zombie**_

"Gah…" Palette cried, backing away from the zombie.

The zombie shuffled closer and Palette shifted away from the coffee counter to get away.

Why had he agreed to a sleepover last night?

"…"

Palette turned and stared, the zombie was drinking coffee.

"Morning Palette," Goth said as he finished the cup, as the coffee did its job of waking him up.

"Your really not a morning person are you?" he asked.


	2. Drabble 3-5

A set of drabbled that i couldn't seem to continue or had no clue. i'll post more as i fidn them in a files or write them .lol. **Now can also be found on Ao3 under my name**

 _Sans by Toby Fox, Goth by nekophy, Geno/error/fresh by loverofpiggies, Fell Sans as himself, Underswap!Sans by Popcornp1nce, Dream and Nighmare by jokublog, Cross!Sans and Cross!Chara by jakei95 , Palette: angexci, Reaper: renrink Ink by comyet_

* * *

Drabble #3: Selfish

Geno knew he was not a good person, he was too tainted, too hateful… too twisted, He lived a dark empty place alone except for the rare ties Reaper could come and Goth came to visit.

The save screen was not a place for a child.

His poor child could not grow up, never would.. forever to see everyone but his family age and finally dust.

Geno knew he would be destroyed if Goth died.

He also knew it was his fault his child was frozen as a child.

But he was selfish.

Goth wasn't allowed to age or die.

His Papyrus was long gone from resets, he wouldn't survive his child.

* * *

Drabble #4: The truth of Nightmare

Nightmare hadn't always been evil, grumpy yes.. not flat out evil.

He wondered what Dream would do if he knew the truth.

That he was just a puppet by another being, that wanted all to suffer and that Nightmare had been trapped inside his own body and brain long fore the puppeted body took the apples.

H never had a chance to grow up, still a child when his body invaded.

Dream would never know and he liked it that way, because one day the choice of destroying this body to stop it would come along and Dream couldn't know or he would pause and try to save him.

Nightmare, just wanted to sleep, and he couldn't sleep till he was dead.

* * *

Drabble #5: Soul

Gaining a soul almost dusted Ink, he hadn't been prepared or expecting it.

He'd come across a timeline unraveling itself, in ways even he couldn't help. The local Sans had been easy to find, along and grieving as his existence faded.

No one wanted to die alone, or be forgotten.

Ink still didn't know how that Sans had realized he had no soul.

Or how the transfer hadn't destroyed the soul.

He hadn't even had a chance to thank the Sans, as the act dusted him and the world ended.

"Thank you," he whispered to the place a lost timeline had been.

Mind you, learning to understand emotions instead of emotions brought by his paints was much different.

He was also still a jerk apparently.

Meh.. he'd live, at least now he'd actually enjoy it.


	3. Drabble 6

A set of drabbled that i couldn't seem to continue or had no clue. i'll post more as i fidn them in a files or write them .lol. **Now can also be found on Ao3 under my name**

 _Sans by Toby Fox, Goth by nekophy, Geno/error/fresh by loverofpiggies, Fell Sans as himself, Underswap!Sans by Popcornp1nce, Dream and Nighmare by jokublog, Cross!Sans and Cross!Chara by jakei95 , Palette: angexci, Reaper: renrink Ink by comyet_

* * *

 **Drabble #6: Rebirth**

 _you could say almost a sequel to Drabble #4: The truth of Nightmare_

Dream felt tears slip down his face, it was over… finally over,

Nightmare was defeated…

Silently he sat by his twins side, as his body began to dust. It was only right, he had to see Nightmares time to its end.. after all he was the one to end it.

Slowly a glowing soul floated above the dust that had been its container, and for a moment Dream could only stare in shock. That was not a soul, it was Nightmares proto soul/spirit form when when they'd just been created with black energy chaining around him parasite like.

"Those chains… there parasites," Ink said frowning.

"No.. I won't let you have him, not now.. not after his death too," Dream said angrily, grabbing Nightmare and crushing the parasite energy.

"He's fading," Ink said, looking at Nightmares true self.. a being that had no true chance to live.

"No.. he can't.. I can't loose my brother again.. specially after finally finding out what really happened," Dream begged, he had to save his brother.

"What… if we created a new body from him, gave him a fresh start? it would probably be better if he grew up before he remembered… to give him time to heal from that thing," Ink said scratching the paint on his face.

"But… he won't remember me," Dream said crying.

"Memories can be regained, and i can only save the living Dream.. any longer and i can't save him," Ink sighed, oddly serious.

"Save him, please," Dream begged, loosing Nightmare would destroy him.

"Hey Dream, how do you feel about being a parent," Ink said a bit embarrassed.

"Wait.. what?" Dream said his eye lights wide.

OoOoO

Many months later Dream looked at the newly born Palette, a perfect mix between himself and Ink.

"Hello Nightmare, welcome to your new life," Dream whispered to not wake the small sleeping baby bones.

Now, if only Ink would wake up after fainting over the kids birth.


	4. Chapter 7-9

A set of drabbles that i couldn't seem to continue or had no clue. i'll post more as i find them in a files or write them .lol. **Now can also be found on Ao3 under my name**

 _Sans by Toby Fox, Goth by nekophy, Geno/error/fresh by loverofpiggies, Fell Sans as himself, Underswap!Sans by Popcornp1nce, Dream and Nighmare by jokublog, Cross!Sans and Cross!Chara by jakei95 , Palette: angexci, Reaper: renrink Ink by comyet_

* * *

Drabble #7: Missing

The last ten years had been hard, harder then reaper had thought it could be. Geno hadn't been the same, barely moving from his place in the save screen.

Sweet Goth Had gone missing years ago, having run from his parents after a bad argument.

Reaper didn't even remember what the argument was about anymore.

His job didn't give him much time to search, but he did look as much as he could and so did his brother.

The only thing he knew was that Goth was alive, as he hadn't had to collect his only child's soul. Now if only they could find him.

* * *

Drabble #8: Chocolate

"Mmmm… chocolate," Cross said as he sipped the brown beverage, he sighed in relief and relaxed a bit.

He leaned back and relaxed even more, he was never going to tell anyone about this world.

After all, this world was a world made of chocolate.

* * *

Drabble #9: Jump

He had escaped Error, but it had led to anywhere but home. his life had been a nightmare since then, and he didn't mean Dreams brother.

He couldn't find home, even with his newly discovered ability to jump timelines.

Gosh he hoped Pappy was okay.


End file.
